zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask (jap.: ゼルダの伝説 ムジュラの仮面 Zeruda no Densetsu Mujura no Kamen) ist ein Videospiel vom Genre der Action-Adventure, entwickelt von dem japanischen Konsolen-Hersteller und Software-Entwickler Nintendo. Es stellt den sechsten Teil der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe dar und ist der zweite Titel auf der Nintendo 64-Plattform. Majora’s Mask wurde am 17. November 2000 veröffentlicht. Protagonist ist der junge Link, der in einer dreitägigen Zeitschleife das Herabstürzen des Mondes auf eine Stadt verhindern und hierfür vier bewachte Labyrinthe meistern sowie verschiedenen Charakteren aus ihren individuellen Nöten helfen muss. Inhalt Handlung Link gerät in das Land Termina, in dem die Bevölkerung von den Streichen eines kindlichen Wesens, des Horror Kids, geplagt wird. Das Horror Kid trägt Majoras Maske, ein beseeltes, böswilliges Objekt, das die Handlungen seines Trägers beeinflusst. Link wird von dem vorherigen Besitzer, einem Maskenhändler, beauftragt, die Maske wiederzubeschaffen. Im weiteren Verlauf stellt sich heraus, dass das Horror Kid den Mond auf einen Kollisionskurs mit der zentral in Termina gelegenen Unruhstadt beschwört hat und dass noch weniger als drei Tage bis zum Aufprall verbleiben. Link muss nun in vier Tempeln die vier Giganten erwecken, die die Schutzgötter von Termina darstellen. Gameplay Viele der spielmechanischen Aspekte und Funktionsweisen wurden vom ersten N64-Zelda-Spiel Ocarina of Time übernommen. Dies betrifft die Steuerung im Allgemeinen sowie Konzept und Handhabung der meisten Items. Steuerung Man betrachtet Link aus der dritten Person heraus. Die Spielfigur wird mit dem Analogstick unter freier Kameraführung im dreidimensionalen Raum gesteuert. Läuft die Spielfigur über das Ende einer Plattform hinaus oder auf eine erhöhte Ebene zu, springt sie automatisch und hält sich an erreichbaren Kanten fest, um sich daran hochzuziehen. Drei Knöpfe können frei Ausrüstungsgegenständen oder Masken zugewiesen werden. Angriff (Schwert) und Blocken (Schild) sind einzelnen Knöpfen vorgegeben. Ein multifunktionaler Knopf ist situationsabhängig zur Interaktion mit Nicht-Spieler-Charakteren (NPC''s) oder Objekten sowie für spezielle Bewegungs-Manöver vorgesehen. Ein selbstständiger Cursor in Form einer kleinen Fee markiert Gegner und andere Interaktionsobjekte im Sichtbereich der Spielfigur. Per Knopfdurck bleibt der Protagonist einem so markierten Ziel stets zugewandt und die Perspektive ändert sich, um sowohl Link als auch das Ziel auf dem Bildschirm ausgeben zu können. So fokussierte Gegner kann man zum Beispiel zielsicher mit Projektilen angreifen, ohne dass sie vorher manuell anvisiert werden müssten. Items Im Laufe des Spiels sammelt man Ausrüstungsgegenstände ein, die im Kampf gegen Widersacher, zur Lösung von Rätseln und zum Erreichen von unbesuchten Arealen verwendet werden. Diese ''Items sind meist an abgelegenen und/oder bewachten Orten zu finden. Solche Gegenstände sind zum Beispiel der Bogen, Bomben oder auch leere Flaschen, die als Behältnis für Flüssigkeiten oder kleine Lebewesen dienen. = Masken = Ein großer Schwerpunkt und auch ein beherrschendes Thema des Spiels sind Masken. Insgesamt kann man 24 Masken im Spiel finden und der Spielfigur aufsetzen. Die meisten Masken lassen die NPC''s anders auf ''Link reagieren und besitzen eine spezielle, im Spiel einzigartige Funktion. Diese spezielle Funktion kann aus der Reaktion bestimmter NPCs auf die Maske resultieren oder eine neue Handlungsfähigkeit wie zum Beispiel ein Tanz sein. Manche Masken beherbergen auch langfristig nützliche Fähigkeiten, so etwa die Hasenohren, die die Spielfigur schneller laufen lassen. Neben diesen Masken mit nur einer Funktionserweiterung gibt es auch drei primäre Verwandlungsmasken. Beim Aufsetzen verändern sie die Gestalt der Spielfigur. So kann sich Link in einen kleinen Deku''jungen, ein humanoides Pflanzenwesen, in einen ''Goronen, einen steinernen Elementar, und in einen Zora, einen amphibischen Wasserbewohner verwandeln. In jeder dieser Formen hat er individuelle, neue Angriffstechniken und Fortbewegungsmöglichkeiten. Ferner erhält man erweiterten Zugang zu Informationen und spielrelevanten Arealen, wenn man die Spielfigur als Zugehörigen des jeweiligen Volkes ausgibt. Es gibt zwei weitere Masken, die Link bei Gebrauch verwandeln, jedoch ist deren Benutzung auf einzelne Räume begrenzt. = Okarina der Zeit = Die Okarina der Zeit ist ein aus dem vorhergehenden Zelda-Titel übernommenes Musikinstrument. Nach Ansetzen des Intruments werden fünf Tasten (fünf Noten) zum Spielen benutzt. Jedes gelernte Lied stellt eine definierte Tastensequenz dar, nach deren Eingabe eine entsprechende Melodie ertönt. Die Lieder eröffnen unterschiedliche Funktionen, zum Beispiel lässt das Lied der Schwingen den Spielcharakter zu bestimmten Punkten auf der Landkarte reisen; das Lied der Befreiung wiederum bannt Geister und Magien in Masken, die daraufhin in das Inventar aufgenommen werden können. Oberwelt In der Mitte der Oberwelt befindet sich Unruhstadt, wo man das Spiel (nach einer kurzen Einführung) beginnt. Um die Stadt herum erstreckt sich ein Feld, über welches man vier thematisch unterschiedliche Gebiete erreichen kann: Sumpf, Ozean, Gebirge und das von Geistern und Untoten bewohnte Reich Ikana. In jedem dieser Gebiete befindet sich einer der Tempel, die Link aufsuchen muss. Dungeons Die vier Dungeons, im Spiel "Tempel" genannt, sind in Aufbau und Athomsphäre einer Thematik unterworfen, die sich am jeweiligen Standort der Tempel orientiert. So steht zum Beispiel der Tempel am Ozean zu einem großen Teil unter Wasser und beherbergt Wasserleitungen, die Mühlräder speisen. Jeder Tempel berbergt eine Karte, die den gesamten Dungeon abbildet, einen Kompass, der Truhen und den Endgegner auf der Karte anzeigt, kleine Schlüssel, mit denen man eine beliebige, verschlossene Tür öffnen kann, einen Masterschlüssel, der die Tür zum Endgegner öffnet, sowie einen für den Spielfortschritt essenziellen Gegenstand. Der Masterschlüssel und das spezielle Item werden jeweils von einem Zwischengegner bewacht und müssen erkämpft werden. Die ersten drei Tempel sind jeweils auf die Benutzung einer der drei primären Verwandlungsmasken ausgerichtet, während der vierte Tempel den Einsatz aller drei Masken in einem geringeren Maße fordert. Zeitschleife Der Spieler beginnt das Spiel (nach einer Einführung) in Unruhstadt. Bis zum Aufprall des Mondes bleiben Link drei Tage; eine Stunde im Spiel dauert tatsächlich eine Minute. Somit hat der Spieler schätzungsweise 72 Minuten, da die Zeit während automatisch ablaufenden Sequenzen und der Einblendung von Textdialogen nicht abläuft. Der Spieler kann die aktuelle Spieluhrzeit jederzeit am unteren Bildschirmrand ablesen. Durch das Spielen der Hymne der Zeit springt Link zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück, an dem man das Spiel initial in Unruhstadt begonnen hat. Man verliert dabei alle verbrauchbaren Gegenstände wie Pfeile und Bomben, Geld und Schlüssel für Dungeons sowie auch spezielle Gegenstände, die man in Tauschgeschäften oder nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen erhalten kann. Aus Tempeln behält man neben dem speziellen Ausrüstungsgegenstand auch die Karte, den Kompass und die Trophäe vom Endgegner. Sicherung des Spielstands Der Spielfortschritt kann lediglich durch das Zurückreisen zum ersten der drei Tage gespeichert werden. An einzelnen Punkten auf der Oberwelt kann das Spiel ohne Fortschrittverlust unterbrochen und zum Titelbildschirm verlassen werden. Dies ist jedoch keine dauerhafte Speicherung. Optionale Inhalte Der Spieler hat die Möglichkeit, neben der Reise zu den Tempeln kleinere Aufgaben ("Miniquests") zu erfüllen, sich an Minispielen zu versuchen und die Oberwelt auszukundschaften. Dies wird durch neue Items oder erhöhtes Tragevolumen von verbrauchbaren Gegenständen belohnt. Auf diese Weisen kommt Link auch in den Besitz der meisten Masken, da nur ein Bruchteil von ihnen zum Beenden des Spiels notwendig ist. Viele der Miniquests betreffen Charaktere, die im Verlauf der drei Tage einem eigenen Zeitplan folgen und zu bestimmten Zeiten an verschiedenen Orten anzutreffen sind. Diese Umstände können sich auch durch Einmischung des Spielers ändern. Im Notizbuch der Bomber werden solche Charaktere festgehalten, zusammen mit der betreffenden Miniquest, erhaltenen Belohnungen, und relevanten Uhrzeiten. In jedem der vier Tempel sind 15 kleine, sogenannte verirrte Feen aufzufinden. Bringt man diese zu einer Quelle in der Nähe des betreffenden Tempels, werden Links kämpferische Attribute aufgewertet, zum Beispiel wird der durch Angriffe erhaltene Schaden verringert. Die Energieleiste repräsentiert die Gesundheit des Protagonisten und wird durch aufgereihte Herzen dargestellt. Um diese zu erweitern, kann man Herzteile einsammeln, von denen vier in einem weiteren Herz in der Leiste resultieren. Nach Besiegen von Endgegenern erhält man einen Herzcontainer, der zu vier Herzteilen äquivalent ist. Technik Grafik Majora’s Mask ist ein dreidimensionales Spiel und der zweite Titel in der Zelda-Reihe, der diese Art der Darstellung nutzt. Die Grafik-Engine wurde vom Vorgänger übernommmen und aufgewertet. Im Vergleich zu Ocarina of Time besitzen die Charaktermodelle mehr Animationen und Polygone und werden in größeren Zahlen dargestellt. In athmosphärischen Zwischensequenzen kommt Motion Blur zum Einsatz. Akustik Verantwortlich für die Spielmusik zeichnen sich Koji Kondo und Toru Minegishi. Das aus früheren Zelda-Spielen bekannte Oberweltthema wurde überarbeitet wiedereingeführt. Die vier Gebiete mit den vier Tempeln werden von langsamen Stücken unterlegt; besiegt man einen Wächter im Tempel, hört man stattdessen im anliegenden Gebiet das bekannte Hauptthema. Stilistisch orientiert sich die Musik teilweise an der Chinesischen Oper, Inside Zelda, Nintendo-eigener Artikel zu Koji Kondo (Englisch). Das Spiel beinhaltet keine Sprachausgabe, abgesehen vom Kampfgeschrei des Protagonisten und emotionalen Ausrufen einzelner NPCs. Technische Merkmale Das Spiel befindet sich auf einer 32 MB großen Cartridge. Zur Spielstandsicherung stehen zwei Speicherplatzeinträge zur Verfügung; diese werden direkt im Modul auf einem Speicherbaustein gesichert. Zum Betreiben ist ein Expansion Pak in der Konsole notwendig. Das Rumble Pak (optional) wird für Force Feedback unterstützt. Entwicklung Nach der Fertigstellung von Ocarina of Time 1998 sollte als nächstes Zelda-Projekt eine modifizierte, schwierigere Version des Spiels für das 64DD entwickelt werden. Der Projekttitel lautete Ura Zelda und lässt sich als "Alternatives Zelda" übersetzen. Der bei Ocarina of Time für das Dungeon-Design verantwortliche Eiji Aonuma bat Shigeru Miyamoto, stattdessen an einem völlig neuen Zelda arbeiten zu dürfen. Aonuma wurde für das Gesamtdesign verantwortlicher Direktor dieses Projekts, das vorläufig Zelda: Gaiden genannt wurde (Gaiden bedeutet hier soviel wie "nebenläufige Erzählung"). In seiner Funktion als Supervisor wies Miyamoto an, die Entwicklung schnell abzuschließen und die für den Vorgänger langwierig entwickelte Engine effektiv zu nutzen. Somit erstreckte sich die Entwicklungszeit über zwei Jahre. Kritik Das Spiel wurde generell positiv bewertet. Hervorgehoben wurden der fordernde Schwierigkeitsgrad, die Athmosphäre im Spiel, die große Zahl an Nebenaufgaben, sowie das Konzept der verschiedenen Masken und ihre Verwandlungskräfte. Majora’s Mask wurde athmosphärisch dunkler als seine Vorgänger eingeschätzt. Bemängelt wurden der gelegentliche Einbruch der Framerate, die Qualität einzelner Texturen und die zu synthetisch klingenden MIDI-Musiken. Auch könne das ungewöhnliche Speichersystem zusammen mit der zeitlichen Begrenzung Spieler abschrecken. Sonstiges *Das Spiel wurde weltweit 3,36 Millionen mal verkauft.Meldung von consolewars.de vom 26.03.2004 *''Majora’s Mask'' ist das erste Spiel der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe, für dessen Entwicklung Eiji Aonuma verantwortlich war, wie später auch für The Wind Waker und Twilight Princess. *2003 wurde das Spiel zusammen mit Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda und The Adventure of Link auf einer limitierten Collector’s Edition für Nintendo GameCube wiederveröffentlicht. *Das Setting des Spiels nimmt Bezug auf den Vorgängertitel Ocarina of Time. So wird dessen Verlauf in einer einleitenden Sequenz zusammengefasst und erklärt, dass Link nun auf einer persönlichen Suche nach einem treuen Freund sei. Am Ende von Ocarina of Time wird Link von seiner Begleiterin, einer kleinen Fee, verlassen. Quellen Weblinks Offizielle Seiten *Spielbeschreibung auf der offiziellen Zelda-Website *Nintendos Spiele-Seite Inoffizielle Seiten * *IGN: Vortrag von Eiji Aonuma auf der Game Developers Conference 2004, u.A. auch zu der Entwicklung von Majora’s Mask Spielbewertungen *IGN: Test (englisch) *Gaming Age: Test (englisch) *GameCritics: Test (englisch) *Game Rankings und MetaCritic: Wertungsdurchschnitte aus englischsprachigen Kritiken Zelda, the Legend of Zelda, the Legend of Zelda, the Legend of Kategorie:Computerspiel 2000 da:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask en:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask es:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask fi:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask fr:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask gl:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask it:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ja:ゼルダの伝説 ムジュラの仮面 nl:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask pl:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask pt:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask sv:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask